Classic: Ghost, la sombra del amor
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Basada en la película Ghost. Bella y Edward son un matrimonio joven con expectativas y proyectos, después de una salida al teatro Edward muere, pero aun queda cerca de su amada esposa...


** GHOST**

BELLA POV

Vivíamos con Edward en un apartamento en la ciudad de Nueva York, todo había pasado muy rápido entre nosotros, el conocernos, ponernos de novio, comprometernos y casarnos. Éramos tan felices estando juntos.

Él era el famoso doctor Edward Cullen, al igual que su padre había estudiado medicina. En cuanto a mi yo era la famosa escritora Isabella Swan, aunque odiaba el Isabella, prefería que me llamaran solo Bella.

Esta noche íbamos a ir al teatro a ver "El fantasma de la Opera". Él había llegado temprano del trabajo y se estaba dando una ducha.

**FLASHBACK**

- Llegaste temprano cariño – exclame alegre al ver a Edward

- vamos a ir al teatro – respondió – por eso salí antes de la clínica para pasar toda la tarde y noche con mi mujer – me dio un tierno beso sonriendo.

- I love you – le susurre entre el beso.

-Ídem- contesto como siempre antes de cortar el beso para irse a duchar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Siempre era lo mismo con Edward, yo le decía que lo quería y él solo me respondía "yo igual". Realmente deseaba que me dijera que me amaba.

- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

POV EDWARD.

Había llegado temprano de la clínica para poder pasar con Bella todo el tiempo que me fuera posible, hace poco nos habíamos mudado a Nueva York y ella pasaba mucho tiempo sola mientras yo trabaja, ella lo era todo en mi vida y quería hacerla sentir especial al menos una noche.

Después de un rápido baño me cambie, y salimos rumbo al teatro. La obra paso bastante rápida, como el nuevo apartamento quedaba cerca de allí preferimos ir caminando bajo la luz de la luna.

- te quiero Edward – me repitió nuevamente Bella.

-Yo igual – le respondí. Ella me miro con cierta tristeza.

Y de la nada apareció un hombre moreno que nos ataco. Quería robarnos, yo solo pensaba en mi Bella, en que estuviera bien, comencé a forcejear con el hombre cuando este saco una pistola. Luego de un disparo empecé a correr al ladrón que había salido huyendo, en un momento lo perdí de vista y me volví a ver si Bella estaba bien.

Cuando regrese a su lado me di cuenta que Bella estaba sosteniendo mi cuerpo, recién en ese momento note que el disparo había llegado a mi corazón y morí instantáneamente. Ahora era un fantasma. Atrapado entre ambos mundos. El de la vida… y el de la muerte.

Note como unas sombras oscuras ascendían por la tierra para llevarme supuse, y no sé cómo pero logre escaparme.

Intentaba hacerme la idea de que había muerto, pero no podía entenderlo, no lograba comprender como paso todo tan rápido.

Llevaron mi cadáver a un hospital en donde se hallaba un anciano que también era un fantasma, él intentaba reanimarme. En eso vi a un paciente en la habitación de un costado que se estaba muriendo y una luz apareció para llevarse su alma.

- tuvo suerte de que no vinieran los otros para llevársela – dijo el anciano viendo conmigo la escena.

- ¿Qué otros? – cuando gire la cabeza para ver al hombre, este había desaparecido.

No podía despegarme de al lado de Bella, aunque ella no me viera, ni escuchara, ni sintiera; me hacia bien tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo. Resolví investigar sobre el robo, y el ladrón que me había disparado.

En eso note como entraba en mi apartamento el hombre que me había matado y revisaba mis cosas, no tarde en deducir que el robo había sido planeado e incluso mi muerte, no pude dejar de pensar que la vida de mi esposa estaba en peligro.

Seguí al ladrón hasta su casa, pero al parecer se dirigía a la casa de mi amigo y compañero de trabajo Aro Vulturi.

- ¿alguna novedad James? – le pregunto Aro ni bien lo vio. Así que James se llamaba mi asesino.

- todavía no pude conseguir nada Aro, deme tiempo – respondió James.

- yo te pague para que asaltaras a Edward para obtener la contraseña del ordenador, y ni eso hiciste bien.

Tarde tiempo en comprender lo que sucedía, odiaba a Aro Vulturi por sobre todo, pero yo ya no estaba vivo y tenía que entenderlo y reconocer que como fantasma no podría hacer mucho. Solo temo por mi Bella, por lo que podría pasarle, esta tan sola e indefensa y de seguro sigue confiando en "mi mejor amigo".

Comencé a dar vueltas por toda la ciudad tratando de buscar algo que pueda ayudar a Bella, a descubrir la verdad tras mi asesinato.

En eso descubrí mi solución, Alice Brandon, era una médium que si bien no podía verme, podía escucharme. Ella era mi única esperanza de poder comunicarme con mi esposa y advertirle sobre Aro y James.

Al principio Alice no quería hacerme caso, no quería ayudarme. Después de insistirle tanto tiempo, se rindió y acepto ayudarme.

- Hola, ¿hablo con la señora Isabella Swan? – le pregunto Alice por el teléfono.

- sí, ¿Quién habla?

- esto puede sonar extraño, solo le pido que me dé tiempo a explicarme. Me llamo Alice Brandon y soy médium, tu marido se comunico conmigo para que hablase contigo.

- mire señorita Brandon, acabo de perder a mi marido y no pienso tolerar que lucren con mi dolor.

- espere Bella por favor, no corte – dijo Alice. – puedo demostrarle que no miento.

Alice me miro, como esperando que hiciera algo, y comprendí, tenía que decirle algo que yo solo sabia.

- dile que yo siempre respondía a sus palabras con "ídem" – al recordar que jamás le dije te quiero me dolió mas que cualquier cosa.

Después de eso, Alice termino de convencer a Bella, le pedí que le contara sobre James.

Pero Isabella desconfió de las palabras de Alice, y se dirigió a la policía, ellos le dijeron que James no tenía expedientes, en cambio Alice Brandon sí, que era una impostora.

Por eso con Alice decidimos frustrar los planes de Aro, sin contar con la ayuda de Bella.

-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-

Aro Vulturi había robado millones de dólares y los había depositado en una cuenta falsa. Entonces instruí a Alice para que se haga pasar por "Mary Miller" el nombre de la cuenta falsa, cuando retiro el dinero la obligue a que lo done para que Aro no la persiguiera.

Fui hasta lo de Aro a haber si se había enterado ya, él estaba desesperado en pánico porque la cuenta fue cerrada; vi que su computadora estaba encendida y comencé a tipiar su nombre y la palabra asesino.

Aro, actuó de una forma distinta de lo que imagine, y se dirigió a la casa de mi esposa; Bella lo atendió como si nada y para peor le revelo todo acerca de Alice.

Aro se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me amenazo con que si no le devolvía el dinero iba a volver a matar a mi Bella. Corrí a advertirle a Alice, pero al parecer James llego antes, Ali logro huir y yo me quede aterrorizándolo un poco, él entro en pánico y salió huyendo hacia la calle donde lo atropella un camión, murió al instante en eso su alma no fue llevada por la luz, las sombras se convirtieron en demonios y lo arrastraron hacia la oscuridad. Comprendí que estos demonios eran **los otros** que el anciano me había mencionado con anterioridad.

- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

POV BELLA

Era todo tan confuso desde la muerte de Edward; la visita de Alice, de Aro. No sabía a quién creerle. Golpearon la puerta de casa y fui a abrir a ver quién era.

- ¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí? – pregunte

- vengo a advertirte, necesito que me escuches por favor Bella – me pidió Alice, le deje un espacio para que entrara

-debes creerme, estas en peligro.

- si vuelves con lo mismo voy a pedirte que te retires – dije sosteniendo la puerta, ella resignada salió sin más. Cerré rápidamente la puerta tras de mí, en eso paso por debajo de la puerta un penique, con Edward siempre los coleccionábamos para la buena suerte.

Lo que vi luego no podía creerlo, era imposible el penique que estaba en el suelo se elevo por el aire hasta depositarse en mi mano. Fui nuevamente a la puerta a abrirla, por suerte Alice seguía allí, la hice pasar nuevamente y me decidí por escucharla. Tenía que creerle, que ella podía comunicarse con mi esposo.

Después todo paso muy rápido, llego Aro y comenzó con matarme si Alice no le devolvía el dinero, intento acercarse a mí, pero una energía lo detuvo, no podía acercarse a mí, supuse que era Edward, eso me dio también a huir.

Con Alice nos escondimos en una casa abandonada a unas cuadras de mi hogar, en eso lo siguiente que vi era aun más increíble, logre ver a Edward, era transparente pero podía distinguirlo, estaba parcialmente visible.

Lo primero que hizo fue agradecerle y despedirse de Alice Brandon, después se acerco a mí, yo estaba emocionada por volver a verlo. Me beso, pude sentir ese beso más que cualquier otro que me haya dado antes, era perfecto.

- **Te amo** – me dijo por fin.

- **Ídem** – le respondí emocionada viéndolo partir acompañado por una luz brillante.


End file.
